Alice Human Sacrifice
by Reiko Shiramori
Summary: Based on the song "Alice Human Sacrifice" by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len.


Summary: Based on the song "Alice Human Sacrifice" by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len.  
>Rating: T for violence and light gore<br>Warning! This chapter contains: Insanity, blood and gore  
>Author Note: Yo~! This is my first Vocaloid fic, so please read and review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Alice of Spades<strong>

"-which is why the people of China joined forces with Prince Ao's armies to overthrow Queen Huang Se under the command of Hong Wushi. Any questions?"

Meiko Sakine yawned and continued doodling pictures of the famed Chinese woman warrior, Hong Wushi. If only she could wield a blade like the charismatic samurai from the feudal era…

The bell rang, breaking her out of her daydream. She scooped her notes into her bag in a jumbled mess and was out the door before everyone else had started packing.

"FREEDOM!"

Meiko laughed as a slim girl with long teal twintails dashed past her, swerving crazily to avoid oncoming students. A long blue scarf trailed behind her, much to the annoyance of the blue-haired boy chasing her.

"Give me my scarf back! MIKU!"

Meiko ducked aside just in time to avoid the poor boy who was now trying to catch Miku as she darted tauntingly between other students. She passed the scarf onto a short blond with a giant white bow on her head.

"RIN!" He was at his wit's end, now that was for sure.

"To late now, BaKaito!" Rin stuck her tongue out at their exasperated friend before securing the scarf around her brother's neck.

"Rin~", Kaito pleaded. The girl merely skipped around, pointedly ignoring him. "Len?"

Rin's twin, who currently wore the stolen scarf, handed over the accessory to its rightful owner.

"Aw Len, you're no fun~", Rin complained as she and Miku pouted.

"Hey! At least Meiko didn't chase you around this time," Len pointed out, gesturing wildly to their friend, who was grinning at them and shaking her head. Meiko turned to Kaito.

"You should really watch out for them! They get you every day! Really, Kaito…"

She trailed off, making sure she didn't run into anybody. A flash of white caught her eye. Was that a…rabbit? In Tokyo?

Meiko shook her head. Nobody in Tokyo had a pet white rabbit!

But there it was, darting around students and businessmen alike.

"Meiko?" Miku waved her hand in front of Meiko's face. "Hello~! Are you alive or did you go zombie on us?"

She was completely ignored as the auburn haired woman took off down the sidewalk running.

Meiko had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she _had_ seen a white rabbit, and she had the inexplicable urge to catch it, as though something would happen if she did.

Miku, Kaito, and the twins stood, staring after their friend.

"Maybe she remembered something she had to do?" offered Len weakly, the others looked at him. "Okay, you're right. That was weird."

Meiko followed her prey to a door painted a gaudy red. A faded spade was painted at eye level, barely visible in the alleyway's poor light. The rabbit turned to face Meiko, it's back to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Alice," the rabbit said with a little bow.

Meiko froze, stunned.

"You talked," she whispered, eyes wide, "You talked and called me Alice."

The rabbit sighed at her.

"You're wearing a waistcoat," she noticed, "and…and a pocketwatch."

The rabbit brushed invisible dust off it's waistcoat, and pulled a tiny envelope out of its

pocket.

"Yes, well, now that you've observed the obvious, a message for you." It held the envelope out to her. Meiko accepted it carefully and pulled a single playing card from it.

The ace of spades.

"What does this me-"

The rabbit cut her off, pointing to her right hand.

A red spade roughly the size of a silver dollar had formed on the back of her hand. The card was blank.

"Come, Alice. Enter Wonderland."

Meiko stared at the rabbit in wonder as the tacky red door swung inwards revealing a woodland path. She stepped inside, the door closing behind her with a soft _snick_.

"I do believe you'll want this." The rabbit said, lugging a heavy looking package towards her. Meiko unwrapped it excitedly.

Inside was a broadsword, its silver hilt and sheath set with ruby spades. Meiko stared at it dumbstruck.

"You can't just _give_ something so precious away, can you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what did I do to deserve this?"

The rabbit shook its head.

"You are Alice. That alone is enough," the rabbit said. "Now go, explore Wonderland to your heart's content!" And with that, it hopped away, leaving Meiko alone in the forest.

She looked at the sword in her hand, unsheathing it and giving it a few experimental swings. It was light, and cut through a low hanging tree bough as though it were air. Meiko stared at the severed branch impressed.

"What else can I slice?" she wondered allowed, wandering down the path, "This sword deserves better than a some old tree."

She came upon some briars, twisting on either side of the path, and her blade sliced through them. A butterfly was cut in two as it fluttered by. A wild rose lost its petals one by one. A mouse scurrying across the road was beheaded for blocking her progress.

Meiko's eyes were alive with curiosity. This sword was brilliant! What else could she cut, something better than a field mouse…

A large deer had frozen amongst the trees upon hearing Meiko's footsteps. She contemplated it for a moment.

Yes, the stag was worthy of her blade.

She crept towards it quietly, careful not to startle the massive creature. When she was but a yard away, she raised the sword above her head and brought it down in one clean arc.

"_Oh, this isn't going well."_

_A small child runs their fingers over a painting of a woman in red holding the head of a stag. On the back of the woman's right hand was a single red spade._

"_I'll have to start over, it seems…"_

Meiko ran her fingers along the flat of the blade, and the stag's blood oozed between her fingers. She licked it off.

The stag had not been worthy of her blade. It hadn't fought, but stood still as she sliced through its neck.

What else was there?

'_People_.'

Licking the last of the blood from the corners of her mouth, Meiko started off down the nearly unused path, cutting down anything that stood in her way.

A trail of blood marked the way she had taken.


End file.
